


Chronicles of Desserel

by Toki_Todoroki_999



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Grimm (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - How to Train Your Dragon Fusion, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toki_Todoroki_999/pseuds/Toki_Todoroki_999
Summary: Uno de mis dragones favoritos es Monstrous Nightmare al ver la serie  me di cuenta de que Nerfiaron a este dragón para poder ser montado por un  humano por lo que hasta que vi la serie de Grimm pude ver al perfecto jinete de este Dragón el Excandesco .Por lo que este pequeño relato nos dará un vistazo de seria un mundo donde los "humanos" serian dignos de montar un dragón y ampliar sus poder en vez de debilitar lo así que por favor si creen en la posibilidad de de los imposible (●'◡'●) Disfruten.One of my favorite dragons is Monstrous Nightmare, when I saw the series I realized that they had Nerfied this dragon to be able to be ridden by a human, so until I saw the series of Grimm I could see the perfect rider of this Dragon the Excandesk.So this short story will give us a glimpse of a serious world where "humans" would be worthy to ride a dragon and expand their power rather than weaken it so please if you believe in the possibility of the impossible (● ' ◡ '●) Enjoy.
Relationships: Stu Maxsome/Adam Alvaro





	Chronicles of Desserel

**Author's Note:**

> They want more chapters

Si crees en la posibilidad de lo imposible, podrás creer en mundo donde los humanos no son como los conoces, en un Reino donde nacieron los Clanes de Jinetes de dragón, Un Joven Excandesco y su Monstrous Nightmare se le encomienda una importante misión por Orden del Consejo, unte a el en su gran aventura.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you think of any new combinations?


End file.
